The present invention relates to non-interfering on-line receiver testing and more particularly to non-interfering on-line receiver testing for receivers that have broad band RF amplifier stages and narrow band IF/AF amplifier stages. There are no known on-line noise figure measurement systems which yield valid results while signals are being received by the receiver under test.